


Let the world around us just fall apart//Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart ~

by flickawhip



Series: Maryse Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!Maryse, F/F, Sub!ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maryse loves taking care of you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Let the world around us just fall apart//Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart ~

\- Maryse likes to dominate you  
\- She likes to take care of you  
\- Almost like a mother  
\- Except it always turns a little more passionate  
\- Even when all you do is cuddle up  
\- She loves when you nestle into her  
\- She’ll take care of you when you feel low  
\- She loves to cuddle you  
\- Whisper soft words of French to you  
\- Promise you she loves you  
\- Promise to take care of you  
\- You’d complain but she’s gentle  
\- Tender  
\- She loves you  
\- A lot  
\- She shows it  
\- Even in the smallest ways  
\- Stroking your hair  
\- Nestling into you  
\- Kissing you  
\- Kissing your cheek  
\- Your hairline  
\- Your lips  
\- Your shoulder  
\- Whatever you need  
\- She loves to kiss you when you cuddle  
\- She’s smaller than you  
\- Lighter  
\- More fragile  
\- She’s also the stronger  
\- When it comes to emotional pain  
\- She won’t let you feel alone  
\- Always takes care of you  
\- Loves to make you talk to her  
\- Even if all you manage is   
\- “I need a hug...”  
\- She would fight the world for you  
\- You know it  
\- But you still love it


End file.
